guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HJT
Sign up area for free beer ;) i promised here (see comments to changes in 'history') free beer for any1 comin to Zurich (Switzerland)... it will take place sometime between now and end of september 2006. HJT 10:25, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Sign up here: # Other Stuff FOTM Please help me gather all information about all current and past FOTM! :You know you're opening a can of worms here. Usually when a build is over-used it doesn't take long until ANet do something to nerf it, or in PvP the community finds an effective counter. In any case, whatever you write about this month's most popular build will most likely be outdated next month. The 55/105'er Monk was history very soon, and it won't take long until all the AWAY teams are too. I think our Wiki should leave the discussion about the FOTM build to the popular forums. We should concentrate on less mushroomed topics. --Tetris L 21:25, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::yeah, in a way ur right, but as we consider the IWAY, it overlasted the last skill-update and is now even more used than be4, but as it already has a page there is no need 4 more. --HJT 21:42, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) GrÃ¼ezi By the way: I'm German, but I used to live in Switzerland (Baden/Aargau) for 4 years. It's been a while since I moved back to my homecountry, but I still think back of the good time I had in CH. I especially miss the snowboarding in winter. :/ Anyway ... Greetings to Switzerland! --Tetris L 21:56, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :thx! yeah, winter comin soon, the only problem: how to get GW and boardin together.... :\ :greetins back to the north^^ --HJT 22:07, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) Exp Areas Thanks for the work on the explorable areas. Smoove. :) --Karlos 21:32, 17 October 2005 (EST) :Yeah, well.... stilll MUUUUUUUUCH work to do, and that during a film project ;-) Your userpage Hi, you seem to have updated your user page with some nic elooking stuff. :) Could you please adda a credits note as you seem to have been inspired by other users. Thanks. -- (talk) 05:00, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :sure, the only probelm is that i closed that tab... :( AND its also not yet finished (as u may see), the main thing was that i dont liked the idea leaving it unsaved over meal... gonna search that user... HJT 05:17, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::No problem. I'm just acting as the user page police here in the wiki. :) -- (talk) 05:19, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::so, here we go, hope i linked it right, especially your icon, or should i not use it? and when i already have the eye of some experienced wiki-coder on me, a few questions: HJT 05:32, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::::The use of the icon there is ok by me. :) Thanks for asking. (Oh, you changed the icon to the no-gem one. :D ) -- (talk) 09:41, 16 August 2006 (CDT) need help :( *how do i make a colspan (the first, gray box should be the full widht)? *how do i make a faked TOC? *how do i box my babels and align em right, in this gray box? great thanks :) HJT 06:17, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ok, got it all even without the help of the community ;) now... comes the work, filling in all thingies... HJT 08:03, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, I was playing ITG and then went to Kalomelis house. I'm staying here for the night and I'll have a lot of time for the wiki, so feel free to ask anything. I have your user talk page in my watchlist, so I'll notice if you sk anything here. -- (talk) 09:41, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::oh, wow, cool :D Then again the icon question: which should i use? the nogem (as it is now) or gem.jpeg|16px? or any other suggestions? HJT 09:44, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::btw: question over here: GuildWiki_talk:Editing_guide#possible_to_define_edit_sections.3F HJT 09:47, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::You decide~which one you like more. Both are fine by me. But instead of using a 16px version of the big icon, you can use Image:Gem-icon-sm.png. :) -- (talk) 09:50, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::::so, thanks for letting me choose :) this is so far the final layout, and my girlfriend is guilty that its still so empty ;) HJT 15:28, 16 August 2006 (CDT)